<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death's Plan by Sammynughh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698444">Death's Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh'>Sammynughh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst and Drama, Bargain With Death, Brotherly Angst, Character Death, Last Chapter All Smut, M/M, Motels, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Sam Winchester, Trying New Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform, brothers in love, killing monsters, sam winchester is a ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY</p><p>THIS IS WINCEST</p><p>Drama, Action, Death, Ghost Sam,<br/>Bargain w/ Death, Werewolf, Monsters,<br/>Motels, Brother Angst, Sibling Incest,<br/>Last Chapter All Gratuitous Smut,<br/>Switch!Dean, Switch!Sam, Soulmates<br/>Brothers In Love</p><p>*******************************<br/>TRIGGER WARNING: Teen takes weapons to a school under a guise to cause mass shooting. He's really a monster wanting to feed. No children are harmed.<br/>*******************************</p><p>WORDS: 5,817 / 3 Chapters 2K words each</p><p>Season: S13 [Story breaks from Canon]</p><p>SUMMARY: Sam and Dean are battling angels while on a job. Sam gets seriously wounded. Death (Billie) ends up making a deal with the brothers in order to save Sam's life. The first two chapters are solid story with a good plot. The last chapter is all Wincest brothers in love. ♡♡</p><p>~~~~~<br/>Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.<br/>~~~~~</p><p>PS- Started writing this 2-29-2020. The Pandemic slowed my writing. Hopefully I'll get back into it soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Death's Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is shocked when he feels the cold steel blade sink into his abdomen. He's even more shocked when he sees the angel lose his head. Sam's never seen an angel decapitated before. Amazingly, light still glows from the rolling head's eyes and mouth. The body falls and twitches as his wings are scorched against the rain drenched parking lot.</p><p>Sam goes to his knees with the angel blade still in his gut. "Dean?"</p><p>Dean was lucky to get that final blow against the angel. He thought Sam was a goner for sure. He suddenly sees the silver blade handle protruding from his brother's abdomen. Sam's hands are around the base of it, becoming red with blood. "Sammy!" He knows this is serious. Luckily his car is right behind him.</p><p>He gets his arm around his brother and helps him up carefully. "Come on. I gotta get you to the hospital."</p><p>Dean quickly, but carefully, gets Sam inside Baby's back seat without removing the blade. The hospital isn't that far away. He thinks about Cas, but the angel's powers are far too weak to heal anyone. </p><p>Dean speeds off toward the hospital.</p><p>As they get close to their destination, Sam comments, "We can't let them have this angel blade, Dean."</p><p>"No!! Sammy, you leave that where it is!" Dean's driving like a maniac. He's trying to keep an eye on his brother while weaving through traffic.</p><p>As soon as Dean pulls into the ambulance bay, Sam pulls the blade from his body and hides it in the back seat where the seat belts are hidden between the cushions.</p><p>Dean hears Sam gasp out in pain and sees him stash the blade. He yells toward some EMT's standing next to an ambulance, "Hey! Hurry over here!! My brother needs help!! He's been stabbed!!" He gets the back door open. "Damn it Sammy! I told you to leave it!"</p><p>"I'll be okay." Sam holds pressure to his wound.</p><p>The EMTs quickly rush toward the car with a gurney. They carefully get Sam out of the back seat and rush him inside the hospital.</p><p>"You'll be okay, Sammy." Dean lets go of Sam's hand as they wheel him into the back to prepare him for emergency surgery.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Dean goes through the usual routine. He moves his car. He fills out paperwork. He also answers a lot of questions for both medical personnel and the police.</p><p>Three hours later a surgeon comes out looking defeated. "Campbell?"</p><p>Dean looks up from where he was looking at a car magazine. "Yeah." He stands up eager to hear what's going on with Sammy.</p><p>The surgeon approaches Dean and asks him to stay seated.</p><p>Dean sits back down. "How is he?"</p><p>The surgeon sits beside Dean. "You're Sam's brother?"</p><p>"Yeah. He's gonna be okay? Right?" Dean's heart is racing.</p><p>"The blade cut a major artery that runs along the spine. He also suffered a laceration to his spleen. By the time we were able to clamp off the spleen and then get to the tear in his artery, he had already lost too much blood. We couldn't get blood into him faster than he was losing it. We did all we could."</p><p>Dean's in shock. "He's dead?"</p><p>The surgeon sighs, "I'm sorry for your loss." He touches Dean's shoulder before he gets up to walk away.</p><p>"Can I see him?" Dean has tears in his eyes.</p><p>The surgeon nods.</p><p>Dean follows the surgeon as he holds the door open. He leads Dean to where Sam's body is. Before the surgeon opens the doors he looks at Dean. "Just know that he hasn't been cleaned up from surgery yet. You'll also need to be careful about the floor because it's still slick."</p><p>Dean nods. "It's okay." Dean doesn't even recognize his own voice. He has no idea how he's still standing, let alone able to speak or walk.</p><p>The surgeon opens the door. "Take as much time as you need."</p><p>Dean goes inside slowly and sees Sam on the operating table. The room is dimly lit and oh so cold. His body is covered with a blue surgical blanket. Blood stains have seeped through the material. Blood covers the floor along with bits of surgical material. Someone obviously tried to clean up a bit, but hasn't done a though job yet.</p><p>Dean stands next to Sam's lifeless body as he pulls back the surgical blanket covering his brother's face. "Sammy." He touches Sam's hair. Dean has a small smirk on his lips, "Tag, little brother. You're it." Tears are falling now.</p><p>"Winchester, don't even think it." Dean slightly flinches when Billie is suddenly standing beside him.</p><p>Dean doesn't even look at her, "What? I'm not even allowed to <em>think</em> of a way to bring him back?" Dean's frustrated, sad, pissed off and about ready to hang it all up.</p><p>Sam appears next to Billie. "Heya, Dean."</p><p>Dean looks up, "Sammy!" Dean's so happy to see him. He walks up to hug his brother, but then realizes he can't. "This sucks."</p><p>"Sucks for you? You're not the gutted one on that table." Sam looks at his own corpse.</p><p>Dean also looks at Sam's body. "True. Doesn't mean that I don't wish it were me instead of you."</p><p>"I know Dean." Sam is also feeling a bit upset.</p><p>Dean looks at Billie, "There's gotta be something I can do."</p><p>"There is." She looks at Sam's ghost and then at Dean, "You two work together for me and I'll see what I can do to help improve Sam's situation."</p><p>Sam smirks, "Work together? How? I'm dead."</p><p>"No shit. That's how you can work together. There are a few situations where you being behind the veil can help your brother solve some cases and save lives. Since you're already dead..." She gives Dean a stern look, "...Dean won't need to inject himself to stop his heart. Right Dean?"</p><p>Dean stops himself from rolling his eyes. "Okay, sure. I'll do anything to get Sammy back." He looks back at his translucent brother.</p><p>Billie steps between the brothers and looks Dean in the eyes. She points her finger at him. "Watch what you say. Words have meaning. Do you care to rephrase what you just said?"</p><p>Dean thinks about what Death is telling him. He said he'd do "Anything" and he probably shouldn't tell a being like Death he'd do "Anything". He also remembers the deal he and Sammy broke with Billie to escape the Feds. A Winchester was suppose to die. Instead, Cas killed her making her the new Death".</p><p>Dean clears his throat, "Um. I'll do what you ask, if it will help bring Sammy back?"</p><p>"Was that a question?"</p><p>"No. I mean it. I'll do what you ask." He looks from her to Sam. "I just need my brother back."</p><p>She looks at Sam.</p><p>"I agree. I'll do what you ask." He nervously looks from her to Dean.</p><p>Dean gives Sam a grin. Sam smiles back.</p><p>Billie hands Dean a list of names and addresses. "Each one is a separate case with a different set of circumstances. You need to investigate as partners, solve the crime and then work together to bring down the killer or killers. Once all the cases are solved, I will bring you two back together. Any questions?"</p><p>They have none.</p><p>Billie hands Dean a silver ring. "This is what binds Sam to you. You lose the ring, you'll lose Sam. You burn the ring, he goes to heaven. Take care of the ring. I'll need it back after you finish your cases."</p><p>Dean takes the ring and places it on his left ring finger. "Got it." Dean shows his hand to Sam. "Look Sammy. It fits!"</p><p>"I guess we're married now." Sam laughs.</p><p>Dean laughs with him.</p><p>Billie isn't laughing, "The sooner you finish this, the sooner Sam can leave the veil."</p><p>An orderly enters the room, "Excuse me. I need to start cleaning things up."</p><p>Billie vanished before the orderly had a chance to see her.</p><p>The orderly can't see Sam's ghost.</p><p>Dean continues playing the part of a grieving brother. He touches Sam's cold corpse on the cheek, "Sorry I wasn't faster Sammy. You didn't deserve this. In fact, you deserved to out live me." His hand moves over Sam's hair, "I love you brother." His tears fall as he looks at Sam's dead body and ignores Sam's ghost.</p><p>Sam's ghost is right beside him, "You could've been as fast as Flash Gordon, I still would have died." His fingers ghost over Dean's arm, "I love you, too."</p><p>Dean wipes at his tears and leaves the room with Sam's ghost following him. They leave the hospital.</p><p>Dean puts Sam's possessions in Baby's trunk and gets into the driver's seat. He starts his car and asks, "How ya holding up, Sammy?"</p><p>Sam's ghost is seated beside Dean. "I'm honestly afraid. I'd rather be on Earth alive or in heaven. Being in the veil is very..."</p><p>Dean tries touching Sam's hand. His hand goes right through him, "Cold."</p><p>Sam says nothing.</p><p>Dean's voice is determined, "I'm getting you back."</p><p>Sam looks in the back seat. He's expecting to see a bloody mess.</p><p>Dean sees Sam's confused expression, "I cleaned it up. The nurse told me you'd be in surgery at least 2 hours before they knew anything. I was going crazy just sitting there looking at people's blank expressions in that waiting room."</p><p>Dean pulls the paper Billie gave him out of his pocket and sets it on the seat between them, "Have any idea where the first location is?"</p><p>Sam reads it aloud, "Jon Wilson. 1634 Torn Branch Lane, Farmers Branch, Texas. It's not far from here." (They're currently in Irving, Texas.)</p><p>Dean uses his phone to navigate him to the address. The location is a modest one story home. The grass needs mowed and there are fliers attached to the front door. You'd think no one's home, except for the two cars in the driveway.</p><p>Sam closes his eyes. He's getting visions. He tells Dean what he's seeing:</p><p>"This guy's a white male about your size. He's in his 20's. He has black hair that's my length, but thin, straigh and falling into his eyes a lot. He's raped and killed 5 children. Right now, he has a child tied to a bed in one of the rooms. He's passed out drunk in the living room."</p><p>Dean's pissed. He pulls his gun from the glove box and checks the magazine. He pulls out the box of ammo and adds a few more bullets, "How do you know all this?"</p><p>Sam shrugs, "I just closed my eyes and this bastard's story came to me like a horror movie. I never saw fangs, claws, body morphing or eye color changes. This piece of shit is 100% human garbage."</p><p>Dean inserts the magazine into his weapon and chambers a bullet by pulling back on the slide, "The worst type of monster there is."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One More Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes almost 4 weeks for the brothers to get through the list of 20 killers that Billie gave them.</p><p>Dean's exhausted and grumpy as he walks into the motel room in Lubbock, Texas. He drops his duffles as soon as he sees Billie standing inside the room. It's as if she was waiting on him.</p><p>"Hello Dean. Where's Sam?"</p><p>Sam suddenly appears. "I'm here."</p><p>She asks him where he was.</p><p>"I sometimes back off giving Dean space. Especially when he's angry." He looks toward Dean who says nothing.</p><p>Dean's in no mood for pleasantries, "We finished your damn list. Now bring him back!"</p><p>She shakes her head, "One got away."</p><p>"Bullshit!" Dean refuses to believe that.</p><p>"Suzanne Phillips from Fort Worth. She was the shapeshifter that has murdered over 100 people in her lifetime. You killed a woman fitting her description, but she found another woman fitting her description and shoved her into your direction while she shifted to look like one of the neighbors she'd killed."</p><p>"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean moves his hands over his hair and face in frustration.</p><p>Fluorescent light bulbs in the bathroom explode. The mirrors and glass in the framed art on the motel walls shatter. The LED lights in the lamps flicker off and on.</p><p>Dean yells, "Sammy! Cool it!"</p><p>Sam flickers in and out. "Easy fo-r-r-r you to s-say! Your not trapped in this c-c-cold existence-ce-ce! We were suppose t-t-to be DONE!"</p><p>Dean feels Sam's spirit rush through him and it knocks him to the ground taking the air from his lungs. He gasps trying to breathe.</p><p>Billie waits for Dean to catch his breath and stand back up.</p><p>"Is he still here?" Dean keeps looking around the room.</p><p>"No. He went for a walk to cool off." She hands Dean another piece of paper. "This one's local. Take care of Derrick and we'll forget about Suzanne. This kid's about to go on a shooting spree. If you hurry, you'll find him in his parents home at that address." She point at the paper she handed Dean. "His next stop is his high school. He's already loaded his trunk with a bag full of artillery and explosives. He wants it to look like a school shooting and bombing, but first he plans on killing a lot of his classmates with his teeth and claws."</p><p>"Werewolf?"</p><p>Billie just nods.</p><p>Dean already has his bag full of weapons as he heads for the door, "We're on it."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Derrick wasn't at home. Sam saw a vision. The kid already murdered his parents. Dean drives like a speed demon toward the high school.</p><p>Less than 5 minutes later, they find Derrick outside the high school. He was about to enter when Dean ambushes him.</p><p>Derrick's eyes start to glow, he growls and his teeth start elongating. He drops his bag of weapons and chases Dean to the side of the building.</p><p>Dean's a lot faster than Derrick anticipated. When Dean goes left, Derrick tried to get ahead of him and that was his fatal mistake. Dean quickly changes direction. He's so fast, he's able to jump up on a concrete bench and come down with his silver blade right into Derrick's back severing his spinal cord and piercing his heart.</p><p>Once Dean knows Derrick's dead, he quickly removes his blade. He grabs Derrick's bag of weapons and runs for his car. He places the bag in the trunk. He then moves the car and loads Derrick's body into Baby's trunk. Luckily, school was still in session and nobody saw anything. </p><p>While Dean was fighting Derrick, Sam went into the school and possessed a secretary long enough to disable and erase the school security cameras. Sam immediately left the secretary's body, but it left Sam exhausted.</p><p>Dean pulled his car into the visitor's parking lot. He calls out Sam's name and looks around, but there's no response.</p><p>"Sammy, you with me?" He keeps looking around. Still nothing.</p><p>Dean decides to wait 10-15 minutes, tops. He knows Sam is connected to the ring on his finger. If he leaves and Sam's still in the school, Sam will have to go through the veil to find him. Sam told Dean how much he hates doing that. So, Dean sits and waits. "Come on Sam." He keeps an eye out for security guards and cops while fidgeting with the silver ring.</p><p>Sam finally appears. "Sorry. I had to get the camera footage erased."</p><p>Dean is curious now. He asks, "How?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it. It's done." Sam looks agitated.</p><p>Dean drops it. He drives back to Derrick's home with Sam's ghost beside him. He parks Baby several houses away.</p><p>Sam already saw a vision of what Derrick had done. He now needs to ghost inside the home to verify it. Dean gets out and walks closer to the home.</p><p>Sam appears beside his brother, "Okay, wait here."</p><p>Dean stands by a tree and crosses his arms, "Hurry."</p><p>Sam ghosts into the home. Both parents lie dead with missing hearts. After a couple tries, Sam's able to press a panic button on the home security system keypad. The house alarm goes off. The police will be on their way.</p><p>As soon as Dean hears the alarm, he starts hauling ass for his car. "Damn it, Sam!"</p><p>Once in the car, Dean yells, "A phone call would've worked!"</p><p>Sam appears, "It's easier like this. They have no recording of your voice on a 911 tape or fingerprints in the house."</p><p>"Whatever. I don't want to argue. I just want to get rid of the roadkill in my trunk, get a bite to eat and get some sleep."</p><p>Sam vanishes.</p><p>Dean drives Derrick to a secluded spot in a wooded area. He salts the body before burning his remains.</p><p>The children at the school are now safe. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Dean gets to the motel after stopping to eat a burger and drink a couple beers at a local bar and grill.</p><p>He unloads the trunk of it's weapons. The bag that Derrick had was full of pipe bombs, two AR-15s, two hand guns, and large capacity magazines fully loaded with spare boxes of ammo.</p><p>Sam hadn't reappeared yet. Dean just figured he was resting or mad.</p><p>Dean went ahead and showered and got dressed for bed.</p><p>"Sammy?" He looks around the room. He looks toward the ceiling, "Billie, we did what you asked!" The room stays empty and silent.</p><p>Dean sighs.</p><p>He's so exhausted. He climbs into bed and turns out the light. "Goodnight Sammy. See you in the morning."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Dean feels an arm around his chest, warmth along his back, a leg on top of his and warm breath slowly exhaling at the back of his neck. What a nice dream. He doesn't want to wake up.</p><p>His hand moves over the arm that's around his chest until his fingers intertwine with the long fingers at the end of this long arm. He feels soft lips press to the back of his neck.</p><p>"Mmmm Dean. I missed you."</p><p>Dean opens his eyes. "Sammy?"</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>Dean quickly turns around and he can't believe his eyes. He holds Sam's face. "Is it really you?"</p><p>Sam smiles, "Billie brought me back this morning."</p><p>Dean kisses Sam as he crawls on top of him. His fingers move through Sam's hair.</p><p>Sam wraps his legs around Dean's hips. His hands move up Dean's back and shoulders as he kisses back. A very passionate and heated kiss.</p><p>Dean is soon thrusting deep into his brother. Sam's looking up into Dean's eyes with pure love. They kiss once again as Dean goes over the edge.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Dean jolts awake. "Sammy?!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>He looks at the glowing clock in the dark room. It's 4:12am. He notices he actually had a wet dream. A wet dream about Sam.</p><p>He sits up on the side of the bed and rubs his hands over his face. He then goes to use the toilet, clean up and change his shorts.</p><p>He's surprised to see Sam's ghost next to his bed as he exits the bathroom. "Where you been?"</p><p>He points at the spare bed. "Here."</p><p>"Why didn't you show yourself?" Dean sits on his bed.</p><p>"I needed time to think." Sam appears to be sitting on the spare bed.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"You have to decide something and I don't want you to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."</p><p>Dean looks confused.</p><p>"I was in your head and saw your dream. You and I have felt this way since forever, but we've never acted on it. We've come close a few times, but never anything serious."</p><p>"Sammy, I can explain." Dean is embarrassed and afraid of losing Sam.</p><p>"Dean, Listen."</p><p>Dean gets quiet.</p><p>"I want to be with you. I want what we had in your dream. I've had those dreams many times. If you don't want to be with me like that, then just let me go. Take that ring off and destroy it now." Sam looks miserable.</p><p>Dean holds the ring onto his hand. "No. I'm never letting you go, Sammy. You're mine. You saw my dream. You were in my head." Dean smirks, "Can't you see how crazy I am about you? How crazy you make me?"</p><p>Sam smiles, "Dean, I'm in love with you. I don't care that you're my brother. You understand?"</p><p>"Yeah. I just need you here."</p><p>Sam ghosts next to his brother. Dean puts his hand through Sam's. Sam places his other hand close to Dean's face wanting to touch him, but can't.</p><p>"Even if you're like this forever, I'll never let you go Sammy." They're looking into each other's eyes, "I love you."</p><p>Billie appears, "Okay. Now we can talk."</p><p>Sam's ghost stands up.</p><p>Dean quickly grabs his jeans and pulls them on. </p><p>Billie stands there with her arms crossed, "You ready Dean?"</p><p>Dean has his belt buckled, "Yeah."</p><p>"As you both should know, when someone dies, a new life is created. When a new life is created, some one dies. Exception to the rule, babies can enter this universe without having someone die. People die in order to keep a balance. There's one rule that has no exception: No one can come back to life without a life being taken, UNLESS it wasn't their time to die. So, all the times you two have come back, it wasn't your time to die."</p><p>"This was my time to die." Sam just knows it was.</p><p>"Yes it was."</p><p>Dean's exasperated, "So what? I have to kill an innocent person so Sam can live?"</p><p>"Hold on." Billie holds up her hands, "You two had to get to this point before I could make the suggestion I'm about to make. Sam could come back to life bound to your soul." She points at Dean, "The way it would work is this. When you die, you both die. When Sam dies, you both die."</p><p>Sam asks, "Would I lose my soul?"</p><p>"No. You'll keep your soul, I'll just bind it to Dean's. When either one of you die, you both will die together at the same time. Dean could be in New York and Sam in Paris, France. Dean gets killed by a giant lizard that's attacking the city of New York. Sam would drop dead in Paris. Got it?"</p><p>Sam says, "Got it."</p><p>Dean just nods.</p><p>"So, what's it going to be? Is Sam staying or going?" She looks between the men.</p><p>"Staying." Dean doesn't hesitate.</p><p>"Dean. Are you sure?" Sam can't believe Dean answered so quickly.</p><p>Dean grins, "It's perfect."</p><p>Sam smiles, "Perfect."</p><p>Billie gets Sam to state it clearly, "Sam, you're staying?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm staying."</p><p>Both men black out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sexual Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dean."</p><p>Dean opens his eyes and sees Sammy looking down at him. He can't remember Sam ever looking like this before. He rubs his eyes, "Sammy?"</p><p>Sam's smiling, "Would you happen to have brought any of my clothes with you?"</p><p>Dean's lost in Sam's eyes. He finally snaps out of the trance he's in, "You're really here."</p><p>Sam touches his brother's arm, "Yeah."</p><p>Dean sits up quickly and embraces his brother. Sam holds on to Dean. Dean's hand moves over the back of Sam's head, "Stay with me."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Sam understands his brother's feelings of disbelief and uncertainty. Hell, Sam can hardly believe he's actually real himself.</p><p>"No. I mean, stay right here with me. Right now. Let me just be with you."</p><p>Sam looks into Dean's eyes and sees so many mixed emotions. He nods and grins, "I'm not wearing anything."</p><p>Dean smiles, "Your cheeks are so red. I know what you're thinking."</p><p>Sam looks at where Dean is holding his hand. He asks, "What am I thinking?"</p><p>"What would it be like to kiss my brother?" Dean's eyebrow goes up.</p><p>Sam licks his lips, "That's not the only thing I was thinking."</p><p>Dean laughs, "I bet!" He then pulls Sam in for a kiss. It starts out slow and Sam makes it a little more urgent. They both moan at the unexpected connection they feel with just a kiss. It's intense and electric.</p><p>"Did you feel that?" Sam's breathless.</p><p>"Yeah. I want more."</p><p>"More than a kiss?" Sam is lying naked on top of Dean's blanket in the dimly lit motel room. Dean is wearing his jeans, underwear and a t-shirt.</p><p>"I want more of you. To do all the things I've always wanted to, but told myself I couldn't." He places his hand on Sam's face.</p><p>"Me, too." Sam moves so Dean can get up.</p><p>Dean quickly gets up and undresses. He looks at Sam and can't see much from where he's standing. The room is dark except for the small bit of light glowing around the closed motel window curtains.</p><p>Dean's chest feels a bit tight just knowing Sam is alive and wanting him. He had no doubt he'd get Sam back, but getting him back like this is so much more than he expected.</p><p>Sam's still lying naked on the bed. He opens up his arms to his brother, "Come here."</p><p>Dean doesn't hesitate. He's so use to being the masculine one. The one who takes his woman into his arms and holds her. He goes to Sam and for the first time in his life, he lets a man hold him in a way a man would hold a woman. Sam caresses Dean's hair and face while placing soft kisses on his forehead. He holds Dean's body close to his.</p><p>Dean has his head on Sam's chest and can hear that Sam's heart is beating a bit fast. He takes hold of Sam's hand and places it against his face. He then kisses his palm. He places Sam's hand against his chest. The whole time he's telling himself, <em>"He's here. He's real. This isn't a dream. Sammy's here and he's alive."</em></p><p>"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Sam reassures.</p><p>Dean just nods and continues holding Sam's hand to his chest.</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"I just missed you. Missed your warmth and your touch. I took it for granted. I thought we'd both go at the same time. You know? You going before me... it just... it messed me up."</p><p>Sam lifts Dean's face up. "Now we'll go together, no matter what." He kisses Dean softly.</p><p>Dean moves so he's on top of Sam. His leg slots between Sam's, but what causes them  both to gasp is how perfectly their hard cocks lined up beside each other. They're both leaking enough that lube isn't necessary. Dean moves his hips as they continue kissing a little more urgently.</p><p>Dean kisses his way down Sam's neck and leaves marks below his ear. His voice is deep and gruff, "Sammy."</p><p>Sam arches his back. "Yes. Mmm Dean." He reaches down and grabs Dean's ass while grinding up trying to get more friction.</p><p>Dean thrusts harder. He has a handful of Sam's hair. "That's it." He gunts. "Mhha. Sammm."</p><p>They're both breathing heavy. They're so close. Dean quickens his hip movement and moans out his release. His face buried against Sam's neck.</p><p>Sam feels Dean's cock throb and the hot stickiness of his cum as he gives a few final thrusts. It's Dean's throbbing stickiness on Sam's belly; his fast, hot breath on Sam's neck; and Dean's moans of pleasure in his ear that sends Sam over the edge as well. He grips Dean to him so tight as that familiar rush of ecstasy races through his body. Only this time wasn't a dream or a fantasy. This time, Sam really has Dean in his embrace. He's really hearing and feeling Dean orgasm in his embrace and on his body. Sam is still trying to catch his breath, "Are you sure we both didn't die and we aren't really in heaven right now?"</p><p>Dean kisses Sam's damp neck, "If we were in heaven, we wouldn't be in a crappy motel and you wouldn't be so sweaty."</p><p>Sam laughs as Dean rolls to his back. Both of them needing air. Dean reaches over and takes Sam's hand.</p><p>Sam squeezes Dean's hand.</p><p>They both fall asleep like this.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Amazingly, the next day and every day after is great. There's no awkward silences. No weirdness. They continue with their lives as brothers, lovers and soulmates.</p><p>One major difference is Dean isn't as careless with his life as he use to be. He use to live with a mentality that if he dies, he'll find a way back. Well, when he dies now, he takes Sam with him and that blows any probability of coming back.</p><p>They don't take foolish risks or jobs that other hunters can handle. They're content knowing that if they die on a hunt, it will be because they were saving lives as a team. Something they should have been doing all along. No more solo runs, which makes Sam very happy.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <strong>~Three Months Later~</strong>
</p><p><br/>"Just relax." Sam kisses Dean's inner thigh as he slowly inserts the sex toy.</p><p>"Is it all the way in?"</p><p>"Yes. It's all the way in." Sam is on his knees. He leans over Dean's body and kisses his chest before claiming his brother's waiting lips.</p><p>Dean lowers his legs as he gets use to the full feeling inside him. Sam's hungry kisses are something Dean can never get enough of.</p><p>They switch positions. Sam lies on his back as Dean kisses his way down Sam's body. He stops to lick the full length of Sam's very hard dick before lifting his legs and licking lower.</p><p>Dean takes his time stretching Sam and prepping him. He loves watching and hearing Sam's reactions to having his brother's tongue rimming him. It's second only to the gasps and cries of pleasure he makes as Dean fucks him from behind.</p><p>Dean enters Sam slowly from behind, but Sam's wanting more, "I'm okay. You can go faster."</p><p>Dean takes the green light and puts the pedal to the medal. He really gets into it. The harder and faster he goes, the more he feels the toy in his ass giving him added pleasure.</p><p>Sam can tell that Dean is close to going over the edge. "DEAN WAIT!"</p><p>Dean stops and is no longer inside Sam. He's breathless and worried, "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"No. I just didn't want you to cum yet."</p><p>Dean huffs in frustration.</p><p>"I have a good reason." Sam leans over the edge of the bed and is looking under the bed for something.</p><p>"What the hell, Sam?"</p><p>Sam pulls out a long box from under the bed. "I have something I want us to try out together." He opens the box. Inside is a rather long, double headed dildo.</p><p>Dean looks at this very long, glittery purple, silicone sex toy. "How are we suppose to use this? Back to back? Scissors like we have pussies?" He uses his fingers to illustrate as he shrugs.</p><p>"I already cleaned it. I'll place it in me first. You then lie with your legs on mine. You place the other end of the dildo inside you.  We both move as we enjoy mutual pleasure and either jerk off or just..." Sam sighs, shakes his head and puts the toy back in the box, "Never mind. It was a stupid idea."</p><p>Dean places his hand on Sam's, "No." He looks into Sammy's eyes, "Your ideas are never stupid." He gives Sam a kiss and they both relax into it. He pushes Sam back on the bed and fingers his still lubed and stretched hole.</p><p>Sam moans as Dean works his body as if he's been doing it his whole life. While Sam has his eyes closed and head back, Dean inserts the toy. Sam knows it's the toy because it's cold and a little bit smaller than his brother. It still fills him up and has him wanting Dean to fuck him harder.</p><p>Dean watches Sam as he fucks him with the sex toy. Sam thrashes about and grips the covers. He reaches for his own hard cock and Dean slaps away his hand. He stops fucking him. "Okay, sit up some."</p><p>Sam props himself up against the headboard. He watches as Dean pulls the anal plug from his ass. He asks, "How did that feel?"</p><p>Dean gives a sideways grin, "Weird, but good." He sits on Sam's lap. His thighs on top of Sam's. He holds on to Sam's shoulders and kisses him while fingering his hair. Sam holds Dean close. They can feel each other's heart beating. "Hold on to me Sammy."</p><p>Sam holds Dean while he takes the other end of the flexible, purple, double headed dildo and guides it into his own ass. There's plenty of lube, so it slides right in. Sam lets Dean go once it's in and they both lie back. They both look down at the toy they're both sharing. "Move, Dean."</p><p>Dean lifts his hips and moves in a rocking motion. Sam moans and moves closer. He too moves his hips in a rocking motion. They hold on to each other's forearms. Sam reaches down and slowly jerks his brother's cock. Dean is breathless, "Fuck Sammy."</p><p>They both really get into it. Their balls touch as they grind and moan. They get into a position where they can jerk each other off and keep rocking their hips. They look into each other's eyes as Dean's legs start shaking and his body gives over to total bliss. He chants, "Fuck." Over and over as he almost blackouts from the intensity of his release.</p><p>Sam's release was almost simultaneous with Dean's. They were looking into each other's eyes as they started to climax. Dean released Sam's cock after he started cumming and took over jerking himself off. So, Sam did the same. He worked his own hard cock through the aftershocks of the most incredible orgasm he's ever had. Of course it would be with his brother. Sam can't stop smiling at that fact.</p><p>Dean sees Sam smiling like a cheshire cat. "You look very pleased with yourself."</p><p>Sam sighs, "Not me. You. Always you."</p><p>Dean says nothing. He slowly backs away and removes the toy while doing so. He also removes it from Sam and sets it aside. After getting a washcloth and cleaning them both up, Dean gets back into bed with Sam. He curls himself up behind Sam as the big spoon. "I could see us like this forever."</p><p>Sam has been hiding his face. He's so happy, he can't let Dean see his happy tears. "Me too."</p><p>Dean laces Sam's fingers with his. He's so happy he gave Sam this bit of intimacy. He never imagined it would be this perfect. "We'll have to do that again."</p><p>Sam laughs, "I love you."</p><p>Dean kisses Sam's shoulder. "I love you. Not even Death can part us now."</p><p>♡~~~~~♡</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>